phaeselisfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragonborn Religion
Dragonborn religion is an elaborate form of ancestor worship or animism. It's the rejection of the Dragonborn's one true god for idols and other gods that they decided to follow after. In this case, their ancestors. This is not the shamanism that the orcs follow, no far from it. Like Zeus religion, which is another form of ancestor worship, the religion that the Dragonborn brought with them is a religion of ancestor worship. With the appearance of the Argent Prophet as an attempt to steer the Dragonborn back to their one true god, most of the dragonborn stubbornly hold to their false traditions and their ancestor worship. The Argent Prophet's message was largely rejected and accepted by only a few. The Argent Prophet led his group away from the Dragonborn, only to form a new colony in a remote part of the world (The Blessed Isles). The Gods of the Dragonborns Greater Gods Brahma (Father of the Dragonborns):'''Brahma is the creator deity of the Dragonborn back in their original world. Brahma is the creator deity who provided the Spirits for the Intelligences that became Dragonborn. He provided the bodies through sex with Tiamat. The Dragonborn acknowledge him as their father. He represents the Masculine principle. '''Alignment: Brahma is Neutral Good Portfolios:'''Abundance, Creation, Men, Prophecy '''Domains Creation, Glory, Good, Knowledge, Strength Paladins: No. Inquisition: No. Depiction: A mature Dragonborn with a manly physique. Symbol: A cloud of seven colors. Sasashi (Father of Wisdom): One of the Triad (Bahamut and Erakax being the other two), Sasashi is the Father of Wisdom and Truth. He advises Bahamut in his quest to defeat their brother, Erakax. The creator of the Way to Wisdom, he is the God of Truth. Sasashi is credited with inventing writing, astronomy, paper, marriage, music, and husbandry. He is married Yrdalynn, the Lady of Science. Alignment: Lawful Good. Portfolios: Husbands, Summer, Truth, Wisdom, Writing Domains: Community, Good, Knowledge, Law, Sun Symbol: A lit golden lamp. Tiamat (Good mother): Tiamat is the Creator goddess, she represents the Feminine principle. She represents fertility, the growing, green Earth; and is the Mother goddess. Alignment: Tiamat is Neutral Portfolios: Agriculture, Childbirth, Family, Home, Wives, Women Domains Animal, Community, Earth, Plant Paladins: No. Inquisition: No. Depiction: A young looking rust colored Dragonborn matriarch. Symbol: A nude mother dragonborn holding her child. Typhon (Lord of Storms): An unruly child of Brahma and Tiamat, Typhon has come to represent everything wrong with nature. He represents the powerful, destructive force of Nature itself through the power of weather. A barbarous Dragonborn, Typhon usually does battle against all order in the Universe. He is married to Echidna. Alignment: Chaotic Neutral. Portfolios: Chaos, Destruction, Earthquakes, Floods, Storms Domains: Chaos, Destruction, Earth, Fire, Weather Paladins: No. Inquisition: yes. Depiction: Typhon is depicted as a raging black barbarian Dragonborn, wearing barbarian armor or wearing nothing at all. He wields either a sword of lighting, or an axe of fire, wrecking havoc where ever he and his 100 followers go. Symbol: Three storm clouds and a bolt of lighting. Vrakzire (The Archmage, the High One, Patron of Mages): '''Vrakzire is a magical god who is the first born of Brahma and Tiamat. The Dragonborn is the Mage of the gods, and has green scaly skin. He is often depicted as a Dragonborn who wears Azure robes, and with cosmic power. He was the first to teach the Dragonborn the secrets of the Art. He is married to his sister Lorashann. '''Alignment: Vrakzire is Neutral Good. Portfolios: Magic, the Sky, the Stars Domains Air, Good, Knowledge, Magic, Rune, Void Paladins: Yes. Inquisition: No. Depiction: Vrakzire appears as a green scaled dragonborn clad in loose dark azure garments. Shimmering golden runes move and change cover his attire. Symbol: An open eye, to represent seeing the unseen. Intermediate Deities Bahamut (The Knight, the Invinicible, the Righteous): Bahamut is the deity in charge of upholding and sustaining the Law. He is also a god of Valor to the Dragonborn, and represents justice tempered by mercy. Bahamut is advised by his brother Sasashi, and does battle against their tyrannical brother Erakax. Bahamut is married to Rashigassa, the Brave (who is also his niece). Alignment: Bahamut is Lawful Good. Portfolio: Justice, Chivalry, Mercy, Redemption Domains: Good, Law, Liberation, Luck Paladins: Yes. Inquisition: Yes, but they are secretly sponsored by Erakax. Depiction: Bahamut appears as a Golden dragonborn that gleams in the sunlight. He wears red robes and carries a sword of glory to strike down his foes. Symbol: A Shield covered in Azure with an Argent Dragon's head. Erakax (The Tyrant, the Lord of Fear, the Lord of Darkness): Erakax is the Lord of Tyranny to the Dragonborn, and it is he that directs terrible war with the intention to conquer. Those that follow Erakax happen to be corrupt politicians, petty tyrants, and dictators. He is locked into eternal strife with his brother Bahamut. The Lord of Darkness is the black sheep in the first generation of Dragonborn gods. Erakax is married to the Dragonborn half-fiend Nemeia. His sons are Baxiros and Qelmash. His daughter is Drysyassa. Alignment: Lawful Evil. Portfolio: Hatred, Tyranny, and fear Domains: Evil, Destruction, Law Depiction: Erakax appears as a Black scaled Dragonborn wearing blackened Armor with two mean swords. Symbol: Heater shield covered in Or (Gold), with a Black Dragonborn fist. Echidna (the Mother of all monsters, Mother of the Koboldian Brood) Echidna is Typhon's wife, and is responsible for birthing many monsters into the world. But what are considered to be her best known offspring are the diminutive Kobolds and Urds, and the warlike raiding Khaasta. Lesser races compared to the Dragonborn, all born of Echidna's corruptive touch from Dragonborn. Her other offspring include: Basilisks, Behirs, Chimaeras, Hydras, the Sphinxes, the Gorgons, Aurumvoraxes, the Stymphalian birds, Minotaurs, and Harpies. She hates Bahamut and Sasashi, and does not trust Erakax. Alignment: Chaotic evil Portfolio: Corruption, Fecundity, Kobolds, Ugliness Domains: Artifice, Chaos, Evil, Luck, Plant Depiction: The dragonborn believes she is a combination of Dragonborn and Serpent. Symbol: A serpent dragonborn. Freyr (The Giddy One, the Muscled One, the Warrior of Honor) -- Freyr represents the personification of Dragonborn honor and is a war deity. Freyr is the Son of Bahamut and Rashigassa. He represents the spirit of Freedom, unfettered; and also the spirit of honor through battle. He is also the god of athletics and competition. He has a lot in common with the Norse God Thor -- as he is also the God of storms; and a lot in common with Hercules. Alignment: Freyr is chaotic good. Domains Chaos, Good, Nobility, Strength, War, Weather Paladins: No. Inquisition: Yes. Depiction: Freyr is seen as a muscled bound blue scaled barbarian with a sword in one hand, and a shield in the other, doing battle in glorious combat using his breath weapon. Symbol: Heater shield with field of Gules (Green) and an Argent sword. Liorina (Goddess of Beauty, Love, and Lovers): Liorina is the representation of Dragonborn female beauty, while her brother is the representation of male Dragonborn beauty. Her bright red scales and alluring smile attracts all who see her. The daughter of Bahamut and the mercurial Rashigassa, Liorina takes after both her father and her mother. Alignment: Neutral Good Portfolio: Love, beauty, spring Domains: Charm, Good, Weather Depiction: A female Dragonborn with bright red or blood red scales, nude or in a modicum of clothing. Symbol: Smiling red Dragon face. Lorashann (Goddess of bards, history, and Death): Lorashann is a thin Dragonborn deity in white, blue, or black robes. Black is the color of mourning, while white is the color of historians. Lorashann is the Goddess of music, as all musicians call to her for inspiration. Her husband is Vrakzire. Alignment: Neutral Portfolio: Bards, death, music, time Domains: Knowledge, Magic, Repose, Rune Depiction: Supermodel thin Dragonborn in a white, blue, or black robe; carrying an hourglass. Symbol: Papyrus scroll, Hourglass, and quill pen. Lesser Deities Demi-gods and Quasi-deities Category:Dragonborn Category:Religions Category:Religion